


The will of stone

by Damnboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, References to Depression, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnboy/pseuds/Damnboy
Summary: Thanks for reading, if you have any questions just ask away
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Uzumaki Naruko
Kudos: 1





	The will of stone

three ninjas were heading to Konoha, why do you ask? That's because of the yearly Chunin exam, and this Chunnin exam was gonna be the most important because this Chunnin exam will cause the downfall of Konoha. 

'' We're almost there'' Said a Boy with blonde hair, with common Iwa attire. 

Both of his teammates nodded, they were supposed to get a week earlier to scout Konoha. A boy with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long black coat, the boy with the black coat and named Natsuki Subaru thought about their mission, and how they're gonna infiltrate the Chunin exam by joining it, and destroy Konoha. Subaru felt glad about it but felt it wasn't the right thing to do, but Subaru couldn't forgive Konoha or the fourth Hokage for what happened, what Subaru was referring to was the Kusagakure massacred and how Konoha and the fourth Hokage killed 50,000 lands of earth Shinobi in one battle. that day was considered being Iwakagure worst day in their national history, every time Subaru read on that battle in history class he always felt sick in the stomach, because of that battle, Iwa was hit by the great depression thousand of people lost their children, husbands, mothers, and Iwa was in an economic shambles, but the worst thing about the third shinobi war was that every single elemental nation saw Iwa and the earth country as savages and barbarians and the fire nation as peacekeepers, Kumo their allies left and abandoned them, but the earth nation is in a better place their military is growing rapidly and their civilian population as well, and their economy is in a much better place, that's because of their alliance with Albion, Sound nation, and the ice nation.

when they saw Konoha in the distend a girl with short black, and wearing a traditional Iwa kunoichi outfit said in a serious tone,'' Deidara, Subaru I'll gonna repeat our mission here'' Deidara and Subaru nodded,'' We'll be infiltrating the Chunin Exam, first we'll gonna scout the village and see if any of Konoha allies are here, and try locating all the camera system are, if you locate one report to me immediately, and lastly don't act suspicious pretend that you're looking at stores, or exploring the village if someone asks where our sensei is, just tell them he's doing a mission and will come back In a week'' Kurositchi then looks at her teammate and said, wholeheartedly,'' And remember on the next month we'll finally get our revenge, and I'm begging you please don't raise suspicion on us,'' 

Deidara responded,'' come on hun, don'ts you have faith in Subaru and me, Well, maybe have faith in Subaru,'' Said Deidara humorously at the end

,'' ha, ha, ha say's the boy who almost got himself killed at using, what's you call it, Ohhhh yeah, your art,''   
Deidara face turns red,'' How about that time, no, yeah how about that time,'' said Deidara unable to find an embarrassing story of Subaru

Subaru exclaimed,'' Well, Looks like another victory for Natsuki Subaru,'' rising his fist up the air triumphantly

Meanwhile, Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes,'' Well, let's get goings inside Konoha, first, we gotta check inn and tell the guards that we'll be going to the Chunnin exam which will be held during the upcoming week.'' Deidara and Subaru nodded with anticipation and anxiously.   
###################################################################  
Subaru, Deidara, and Kurotsuchi were a the entrance of Konoha and were stopped by two Leave Shinobi 

,'' Stop right there. state your reasons for coming to Konoha,'' said the leave Shinobi bored until he noticed their headband, and he looked disgusted, meanwhile, the other ninja looked at them vary, Kurotsuchi reach her pockets and gave one of the leave ninjas their application paper, the leave shinobi read their paper and raised an eye brow,'' where's your sensei? if he doesn't come you'll be disqualified,'' Kurotsuchi then said,'' he's taking a mission right now and will come a day before the Chuninn exam,'' the leave shinobi accepted Kurotsuchi response and let them trough. when the three Iwa ninjas were gone, the leave shinobi said to his friend,'' let lord third know that Iwa scum that he invited are here'' the leave ninjas nodded and left to the Hokage tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any questions just ask away


End file.
